n-Butylidenephthalide (Bdph) is a chemical compound isolated from Angelica sinensis. It can be used to treat various tumors, e.g., gliobastoma multiforme and breast cancer. See, e.g., Tsai et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2005, 11(9): 3475-3484 and Tsai, et al., J Neurochem. 2006, 99(4): 1251-62. However, delivering n-butylidenephthalide to the cancer site in a selective and sustained manner is critical for its use in effective cancer therapy. This is especially important for treating brain cancer, where the drug is difficult to reach the disease area because of the blood brain barrier. There is a need of developing effective ways for delivering the drug.